


Wake Up Call

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick wakes Pete up in one of the best ways possible.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wake Up Call

Patrick was awakened by a shaft of summer sunshine coming in through the bedroom window shining right into his eyes. He blinked, sitting up a little as he rubbed the sleep out of them. _Not too early,_ he mused as he looked out the window. _Especially for a day off._ He sighed; it had been awhile since the two of them had spent a completely day off together.

He looked over at the other side of the bed and smiled. Pete was curled up next to him, still sound asleep. Which was a miracle in Patrick's eyes.

 _He had a late night,_ he remembered. A conference call with the other owners of "Angels And Kings" had lasted until the wee hours of the morning, leaving the bassist exhausted. He had barely found the energy to take off his clothes and crawl into bed before dropping off.

 _I should let him sleep,_ Patrick though as he watched Pete. He knew how tired Pete got when he was up too late on the days when he didn't have to be and he still didn't get as much rest as he should. Instead, Patrick carefully pushed the sheets aside, exposing his lover's nude body. _Beautiful,_ he thought as he ran a finger lightly over his arm tattoos. _And he looks so peaceful lying there. I really should just let him sleep._

Patrick brushed his lips over Pete's chest right under his crown of thorns tattoo. _Love you,_ he thought as he moved even lower, kissing a line down his torso to his bat heart tattoo. _Love you so much...my beautiful Pete...can't get enough of you._

He paused above Pete's groin, his tongue snaking out to caress the flared head. He slid his mouth further down the shaft, his tongue licking up one side and down the other. he loved doing this, could never get enough of going down on Pete and driving him crazy. It was enough to make him fall in love with the other man all over again.

he felt Pete stir a little underneath him and he put a hand on his hip to hold him still. Patrick sucked harder, taking Pete's cock as deep as he could down his throat before backing off. _Come on, love. Let me taste you,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _Let me drink you down...please._

Before he knew what was happening, he felt a hand tighten in his hair as his mouth was flooded with come. He swallowed eagerly, making sure not to miss a drop before he licked his lover clean. _So good...Pete..._

"Damn," Pete murmured from above him, his eyes blinking open. "That was some wake up call."

"I couldn't resist," Patrick leaned up for his first kiss of the day. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't ever be sorry for that. It was amazing." Pete wound his arms around Patrick's neck. "Good morning."

They shared another kiss. "Yes, it is."


End file.
